Reunion
by SJWLAS
Summary: Angel S5 – AU – Takes place in resurrected Sunnydale. Just imagine Wolfram & Hart worked some mojo and restored it to its former self. Spike and Darla come across each other and things develop between them. *Co-Author: Insatiable Queen.*
1. Chapter 1

Setting – Angel S5 – AU – Takes place in resurrected Sunnydale. Just imagine Wolfram & Hart worked some mojo and restored it to its former self. Spike and Darla come across each other and things develop between them.

* * *

Spike mumbled to himself as he swaggered through the streets of Sunnydale. Stopping when he caught a familiar scent on the light breeze he closed his eyes and reached out with all his senses. Homing in on the direction it was coming from he opened his eyes, rounded the corner and smiled as the scent became stronger with every step he took. Pausing at the mouth of an alley he cocked his head to the side and listened. Smiling to himself he slowly walked forwards, adjusting his eyes to the darkness around him. He stopped halfway down the alley and leaned against the wall, watching the figures ahead of him. He darted his eyes from side to side looking at the three figures, watching the scene further unfold before his eyes. A man and a woman had their backs flat against the end wall, as the other woman was moving in closer to them.

Even if he had been further away he would have known her anywhere. The man said something to her and she backhanded him, knocking him to the ground. As she turned and leaned her hand against the wall, Spike let his eyes rake slowly over her body from head to toe. He licked his lips unconsciously as he took in her corseted upper body and her legs covered by a long skirt that ended just short of her ankles. She moved quick, grabbing the woman by the neck, and biting her she started to drink greedily. He cocked his head to the side watching her feed, almost going into the reverie that she was falling into. When he caught movement out of the corner of his eye he started to walk forwards. The man stood up shakily reaching into his inner jacket pocket with a sneer on his face.

Spike quickened his pace when the light from the moon reflected off the blade in the mans hand. Reaching the man as he was about to drive it deep in to her side, he took hold of his head in his hands and wrenched his head to the side, making his neck snap. Dropping him down after he heard the satisfying crack in his ears he looked at her. He wondered briefly if she knew he was there because she had never bothered to acknowledge his presence much in the past. Looking at her closed eyes he wanted to move closer, but he knew if he did he would end up with his back hitting hard against the alley wall. He tilted his head to the side looking at her curiously before he said her name quietly. "Darla."

Darla didn't know why she had decided to come back to Sunnydale, in a way it had been like a home for her, when she was living with the Master. Darla was his Dear One, hence the name. He trusted her with anything and everything, even taking her back after running away with Angelus. It saddened Darla to think that her mentor and more like a father had died here by the hands of a Slayer. Now and again, Darla would find other vampires from the same clan, struggling on with their immortal life with no purpose but to kill.

Darla had to thank Drusilla for bringing her back to life, and siring her again. She remembered back to when they were together for almost two months while she was still human. Drusilla took care of her, got her everything she needed. Which was strange, as it was usually the other way around. Dru kept on calling her "My grandmummy who became my daughter." It annoyed the hell out of Darla. She was never up for being called grandmummy. Her looks told lies making humans and other demons believe she was a blonde useless human, but her age surpassed many other vampires.

The day Darla got re-sired she remembered waking up in the ground, clawing her way out for freedom. Once out, noticing no Wolfram and Hart lawyers or Drusilla, she went back to the place that had been her home for those two months to find it empty.

This brought her to Sunnydale hoping Drusilla might have gone there, maybe looking for Spike.


	2. Chapter 2

Setting – Angel S5 – AU – Takes place in resurrected Sunnydale. Just imagine Wolfram & Hart worked some mojo and restored it to its former self. Spike and Darla come across each other and things develop between them.

* * *

Walking through the dark streets she noticed a couple. She was hungry and hadn't fed since the night before, so she took this opportunity, facing them, turning into her vampire face to hear their screams. The man however seemed used to looking at such a face calling her a "vampire slut." She slapped him, "No one calls me a slut." Darla reached for the other woman, biting into her hard, draining the sweet blood from her. Then hearing and feeling a familiar presence dropped the body to the floor to see Spike standing there, dropping the man, who was now also another corpse. "Well if it isn't Spike, still here in Sunnydale," and she laughed softly.

Spike nodded his head and grinned mischievously, "Yep, and look at you," and he did, raking his eyes slowly over her body before looking back into her eyes. He stood there looking at her, his eyes momentarily getting lost in hers. Blinking and realising he had been looking at her for far too long he ran a hand across the top of his head and looked down at the dead man. He bent down and picked up the knife, off the ground, before looking back at her. Raising his eyebrows with a cheeky glint in his eyes he spoke to her, "No need to thank me by the way," and he put the knife into his back pocket. He fished a cigarette out of the packet in his duster pocket. Tilting his head to the side as he lit it, he then inhaled a deep drag. He looked at her and raised his eyebrows at her questioningly, "So, what you doing back in Sunnyhell then?"

Darla smiled and watched him checking her out. She bit her lip noticing he was taking a long time to say something else. She was about to speak when he finally spoke picking up the knife.

"Well I could have handled that, you know that?" She smiled sweetly into his eyes and watched as he lit a cigarette.

"Well I thought I'd stop by and see if anything had changed……apparently not. Besides, you haven't seen Drusilla by any chance?" Raising her eyebrows she stared at him. She couldn't help but stare at him. She finished her sentence looking down at the corpses then yawned mockingly.

Spike looked at her and raised his eyebrows, "Yeah of cause you could. I'm sure you would have handled it great after getting knifed in the side and all," and he took another drag of his cigarette, tilting his chin up slightly as he slowly exhaled the smoke. He shrugged one shoulder as he looked back at her, "I dunno. Last I heard she was still pissed at me for tying her up in my crypt and threatening to stake her," and he got a wicked glint in his eye from the memory. He raised his eyebrows, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips, "She don't like it when you change the game on her." Taking a drag of his cigarette he carried on looking at her, into her eyes, as she was looking into his. He followed her eye line down to the woman and man at their feet.

Noticing her yawn he realised for the first time that night how perfect her lips were. He frowned, wondering why he'd never noticed before now. Of cause he had, but he had never been allowed to look before, or he would find himself on the end of a severe beating. Shifting his gaze he looked up and into her eyes, "You should go to bed if you're tired." A few seconds later his eyes went wide as he cursed inwardly for not being able to control his mouth. "That's not what I meant. I wasn't…" and he trailed off, raking a hand along the top of his head. He looked into her eyes, getting lost again, then blinking slowly he shook his head to try and clear it. "So, you got any plans for tonight then?" And at that moment he really hoped she was going to say no.


	3. Chapter 3

Setting – Angel S5 – AU – Takes place in resurrected Sunnydale. Just imagine Wolfram & Hart worked some mojo and restored it to its former self. Spike and Darla come across each other and things develop between them.

* * *

Darla laughed when she heard about Dru. She remembered all the games her and Angelus and Spike would get up to. But was surprised to hear Spike admit that he was going to stake her.

She then laughed softly when Spike said she should go to bed, then trying to rephrase it again. She couldn't help but be amused at him, letting him make a fool of himself. Before she would torture him for hours, teasing him over the most tiniest of things. But now, she didn't feel like doing it, well not that much anyways.

Darla stood there for a moment after he asked her what her plans were. She decided to let him squirm for at least a little while. She never expected to spend an evening with Spike, well on her own anyways. "Actually not much really. Finding Dru was the main reason. But seeing as she's not here, what do you have in mind?" She raised her eyebrows looking at him.

Spike stood there watching her, waiting for her to answer. Every second he stood there looking into her eyes, felt like he had been standing there for hours, waiting. She was looking at him, looking right into his eyes as he looked into hers, and he felt like a worm on a hook. His thoughts shifted, wondering if she would pounce and eat him. He smiled inwardly at the thought and realised he wouldn't mind if she did.

Hearing her talk he broke out of his reverie. He shrugged one shoulder, because everyone knew that when Dru was bored she would always come and find him. He took a drag of his cigarette and exhaled shakily as she continued to look at him. "Well, I was on my way to The Bronze," and he moved closer looking deep into her eyes, "Do you want to come?" and he tilted his head to the side and bit his bottom lip.

Darla smiled at him when he said the Bronze. She couldn't believe that place was still there, it seemed like that place had been there for like forever. Thinking back to the place gave her the chills, she even shuddered not wanting Spike to see. Well after all Angel had staked her there for his precious slayer.

"Well the Bronze it is, I need a drink after them two, God were they annoying." She starts to walk ahead, shouting back, "Coming Spike?" with an innocent seductive tone to her voice.

Spike looked into her eyes as she thought over what he had just said. He frowned slightly when he noticed her shiver slightly. Looking down at the dead bodies briefly he then realised she was walking away. Looking at her, while she turned to ask him if he was coming, he looked up into the air briefly before following her like a good puppy. Cursing inwardly at his own eagerness, he jogged to catch up with her. Falling into step beside her, he dug his hands into his jeans pockets. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as he walked. Taking in her slim figure and the way her body moved when she walked.

She noticed he rushed to catch up with her, and she let a little sly smile play across her face, before biting her lip slightly.

They walked down the familiar streets of Sunnydale, which all looked the same, but that's what you get for being in a small town she thought to herself.

They reached the Bronze, walking in and watching the young people dance to the music. Darla headed to the bar, looking up at Spike. "So what drink are you going to order me?" She smiled evilly at him, waiting to see his reaction.


	4. Chapter 4

Setting – Angel S5 – AU – Takes place in resurrected Sunnydale. Just imagine Wolfram & Hart worked some mojo and restored it to its former self. Spike and Darla come across each other and things develop between them.

* * *

As they reached The Bronze he opened the door for her, letting her enter first. Following her to the bar and then sitting down on a stool, he turned to face her. Spike thought about her question for a few seconds, and then he let a smile spread across his face. He turned on his stool and called the barman over. He ordered a bottle of JD, a bottle of red wine, some champagne and a bottle of Absinthe. He paid for the drinks and turned to face Darla. Raising his eyebrows, he tilted his head to the side slightly and smiled, "A gentleman always gives a lady a choice." He turned back to the bar and picked up the tray that the barman had placed their assortment of bottles and glasses on. Smiling at her as he got up off the stool, he turned and led her over to a corner booth.

Darla smiled, amazed at Spike ordering all the drinks. She thought to herself how sweet and quite charming Spike really was. She was so surprised at herself thinking about that, that she bit her tongue when she followed him over to the corner booth.

Quickly releasing her bite on her bottom lip, she sat down and looked at all the drinks, choosing the absinth and pouring a shot glass. "Well I've never tried this stuff," she says smiling at Spike, downing it, then pulling a face while sticking her tongue out. Thinking to herself, _Great! You just blew your cool and calmness_. She really wanted to slap herself for choosing the absinth.

Spike watched her with a glint of amusement in his eyes. He chuckled lightly at the face she pulled. Then he shook his head with a smile on his face and poured them both a shot of JD, giving her a clean glass. He handed her the glass and raised his eyebrows, "It will take the taste away, until you get used to it." He bit back a smile, knowing that she hated the taste of the Absinthe. But he didn't want her to feel stupid just because she didn't like the taste of it. He raised his eyebrows at her, "Well, for your first time, you are doing very well. Trust me, I know!" and he smiled at her.

Darla smiled as Spike passed her over the new shot, downing it instantly, thinking she was glad this tasted a hell of a lot better than the Absinthe did.

She raised her eyebrows when he spoke, taking it in and laughing a little. "So what are you doing here yourself? I told you why I'm here, how about you?" Darla was curious, and if Dru wasn't here why would he stick around in such a dump like Sunnydale?

Spike thought about her words as he took out a cigarette, lit it and inhaled deep. He offered the packet to her as he started to speak. "Well, there was this girl. But, she's gone now, so it's not important," and he shrugged one shoulder. "Had no where else to go. Was thinking of leaving actually." He took a drag of his cigarette and looked at her, "Didn't know where I was going to go though."

Darla smiled at him as he passed the cigarette over to her, lighting it and inhaling it slowly. Letting the smoke come out slowly, taking her time. She listened to him as he talked. Still taking it all in, leaning back on the couch, crossing her legs to reveal her legs even more, should he try to steal a sly glance, which she knew he probably would.

"Well I am surprised to find you still here." She took another drag of her cigarette, taking her time before carrying on with her sentence. "True there is no where fun to go anymore. Times have changed a lot."


	5. Chapter 5

Setting – Angel S5 – AU – Takes place in resurrected Sunnydale. Just imagine Wolfram & Hart worked some mojo and restored it to its former self. Spike and Darla come across each other and things develop between them.

* * *

Spike shrugged a shoulder as he took another drag of his cigarette, "Like I said, I had no where else to go." He shook his head and spoke with a slight trace of disappointment and bitterness in his voice. "You got that right. I had been bored out of my mind until tonight." He tilted his head to the side and looked at her curiously, "So, what are you going to do then. Are you going to stay here?" He wanted her to stay, but he wasn't sure why completely. He looked her over slowly, taking in her form. She hadn't changed, but in a way she had. Her whole manner was different and he liked it a lot, realising that maybe she was like this when she wasn't around Angelus. He wondered how even a mean bastard like Angelus couldn't soften towards her when she was like this. But then Dru had more or less been the same with him. He looked into her eyes and found himself not being able to look away.

Darla smiled playfully at him, "Oh really? No fun until tonight?" and she bit her bottom lip. She was always known for her teasing and games, and she couldn't help but play with Spike. She always knew when someone liked her, even if they tried to hide it. This excited her, taking another slow drag, she then had another shot of JD.

She thought to herself for a moment on whether to stay or not. _Hmm I can have fun playing with Spike if I stay, but if I go I'd probably end up at Angel's._ She couldn't bear to face him. She felt her face show her true emotion for Angel, she smiled softly, thinking about how close they had gotten, and knowing it was all different now.

"I think I might stay in town for a while, but find something fun to do here," she said, smiling directly into Spikes eyes.

Spike felt himself squirm on the inside at her words. He shrugged nonchalantly, "Well, it's always nice to see someone unexpectedly. Especially if you haven't seen that someone for a long time," and he took a drag of his cigarette and his eyes wandered to her lip as she bit it. Unconsciously licking his own he looked back into her eyes. He frowned slightly as he saw an emotion flicker across her face but thought best not to mention it.

He carried on looking into her eyes as she spoke. Leaning forwards so he was closer to her he spoke quietly, "And what do you think you will be able to find that's fun then?"

Darla noticed him move closer to her, she couldn't help but smile. She wanted him to make the first move, even if she had to wait all night long.

Turning to look into his eyes she quietly spoke, "I don't know yet, maybe someone fun to play with." She raised her eyebrows at him, giving him a playful smile, while moving her hand onto his leg.

Spike kept on looking into her eyes as she spoke. He raised his eyebrows when she put her hand on to his leg. "Well, maybe I can help you with that then," and he grinned cheekily. Taking her hand off his leg and holding it in his, he stood up. He smiled and pulled her to her feet gently and led her over to the middle of the dance floor. He moved behind her, placing his hands at her waist and moving in close against her. As he started to move slowly in time with the music, he moved his head so his lips were close to her ear. "Maybe we can find you something fun to play with in here?" and he started to scan the dance floor as he continued to dance with her, keeping his lips close to her ear.


	6. Chapter 6

Setting – Angel S5 – AU – Takes place in resurrected Sunnydale. Just imagine Wolfram & Hart worked some mojo and restored it to its former self. Spike and Darla come across each other and things develop between them.

* * *

She followed him to the dance floor, moving her body with his to the music. She felt free and she liked it. Darla looked over the crowd, wanting them all, but thinking against it.

"I want a challenge, someone rough to play with." She smiled sweetly, turning her head slightly to look at Spike.

Spike shook his head and smiled, "Really? Well, it sounds to me like people give in too easily when they are around you." He closed his eyes and breathed her in for a few seconds before whispering in her ear, "How rough?" He continued to dance to the music, moving his body in time with her own. He closed his eyes and gripped her waist slightly tighter as they danced.

Darla laughed at what he said, letting the words echo in her mind. She felt him get closer to her, and heard him breathe in her scent. She let a smile play across her face, even for that one instant closing her eyes. She felt like she was drifting away from everything and she didn't want this moment to end.

"I like it really rough," she whispered softly back to him, tilting her head to the side to look into his eyes.

Spike looked into her eyes for a few seconds as he continued to dance with her. He tilted his head to the side slightly and spoke quietly, "You really want it rough?" and he gripped her waist tight for a few seconds before relaxing his grip. He up righted his head again looking deep into her eyes. Sweeping her hair back off her shoulder he moved close to her ear, "Because it doesn't seem to me like you do," and he tilted his head and kissed her neck gently, brushing the tip of his tongue along it. He stroked her waist lightly with his fingertips, brushing her skin just under her top. Then breathed lightly on her neck before moving back to her ear. "You know, it can sometimes be that much sweeter if it's not rough," and he moved his lips back to her neck and kissed slowly and softly. Closing his eyes he concentrated, imagining that he was kissing her lips instead. As the song ended and a slower one began, he slowed down, placing his hands at the top of her thighs and moving slowly against her in time with the music.

Darla smiled and raised her head up as he slowly softly started kissing her neck. She took a deep breath in the first time he kissed her neck, it was more of a shock at first. Thinking to herself _Spike is kissing my neck!_

Placing his hands on her waist, she softly started to move her hips to the soft rhythm of the music that had changed to a slower beat. Staring into his eyes, she put both hands on his neck.

Spike frowned, suddenly realising he had spent far too long kissing her neck than he had intended. And even though he thought that, he still couldn't stop kissing it. He opened his eyes slowly and looked into hers, sucking her flesh into his mouth gently and then releasing it. He had planned a smart comeback when she had gone all quiet from the attention he was paying to her neck. But looking into her eyes, he forgot everything he was going to say, and something inside him clicked in to place at that moment.

Still looking deep into her eyes he slowly moved his head forward and kissed her softly. He pulled back slightly, shocked at how soft her lips were. Then he moved his head forward again, and started to kiss her softly and slowly, mirroring the earlier intensity he had paid to her neck. He ran his hands up her arms, taking her hands from around his neck and slowly turning her around to face him. Not breaking the kiss he placed her arms back around his neck as he continued to dance slowly against her, in time with her own movements.


	7. Chapter 7

Setting – Angel S5 – AU – Takes place in resurrected Sunnydale. Just imagine Wolfram & Hart worked some mojo and restored it to its former self. Spike and Darla come across each other and things develop between them.

* * *

Feeling his lips touch hers, she wanted them not to stop. She looked into his eyes after he kissed her briefly, feeling him start to kiss her neck again she laid her head against him.

Spike turned her around, putting her arms back around his neck. She carried on dancing slowly with him, resting her head on his chest, breathing in slightly, and holding him tighter. She had never felt like this before, it was like she was all numb, but in a good way.

When she put her head on his chest he wrapped his arms around her. He rested his chin on top of her head and closed his eyes as they continued to dance. After a while he moved his hands to her lower back and moved her closer against him. As the song changed to an either slower one he lifted his chin from her head. Moving his head back slightly he tilted her chin up gently with his finger. He looked into her eyes as he ran his finger gently down underneath her chin to the side of her neck. Then he repositioned his hand, and moving her chin closer with his thumb as he leaned in towards her lips. Keeping his eyes on hers he kissed her softly and slowly. Closing his eyes he then deepened the kiss, holding her tight against him.

As soon as Spike tilted her head up towards him, she knew she had won her little game with him. But that didn't seem to matter anymore, kissing him deeply, holding on tight as he held her in his arms.

It seemed like the kiss would last forever, she had never felt this way before. Not even with Angelus and he was a good kisser, but maybe not as good as Spike. As she pulled back softly, sucking his bottom lip she looked into his eyes and said, "I didn't expect this," while smiling at him.

He gripped the back of her top lightly when she sucked on his bottom lip. Frowning when she pulled away he opened his eyes slowly and looked into hers. He shook his head slightly, not really understanding what was going on between them. "Neither did I, not really," he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand and smiled at her looking into her eyes. He chuckled to himself when he realised they had stopped dancing. He shook his head and then started to dance slowly against her again. Raising his eyebrows he tried not to smile, "You know luv. I think you've gone soft," and he bit his bottom lip before moving in close to her ear and whispering, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." He bit back a grin and then sobered up when he looked down at her neck. Licking his lips lightly he leaned down and started to kiss her neck, gripping her waist lightly, as he sucked and nibbled at her flesh.

Darla had noticed too that they had stopped dancing, letting the rhythm find them again she slowly started to dance.

She listened to the words he spoke raising her eyebrows then she slapped him when he mentioned her going soft. "Oh really now? I don't think that was being soft." She got out of his arms not wanting to touch him again. Mad at herself for being conned like this.

Spike looked at her shocked when she slapped him, because he hadn't meant it the way it had came out. He cursed inwardly wishing he could say what he meant instead of always saying something stupid. He moved quick, pulled her back into his arms and wrapped his arms around her tight, not letting her go. Looking into her eyes he shook his head, "I didn't mean it like that. Ok, so maybe soft was the wrong word. Loving maybe. I don't know what it is. You're whole manner is different. And God help me, I like it. Bloody hell. You now I can never control my mouth. I've never seen you like this before and I was just trying to get you to feel something for me. You've been trying to play me all night, so don't deny it. But in between that I know you felt something, and so did I," he stopped talking, taking in a ragged unnecessary breath as he looked in to her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Setting – Angel S5 – AU – Takes place in resurrected Sunnydale. Just imagine Wolfram & Hart worked some mojo and restored it to its former self. Spike and Darla come across each other and things develop between them.

* * *

Darla pulled back against him. "Oh really? Yes I've changed, but that doesn't mean I've gone all soft. But what about you? The Slayers little pet are we? God you even saved this dump from the first," and she looked at him angrily.

She stared at him for a moment, "Yes of course I was playing you, but you were playing me." Turning she walked towards the bar ordering herself a drink, despite the fact there were plenty on their table still.

Spike shook his head, "I just told you I used the wrong word. I didn't mean it the way it came out." He looked up into the air briefly, clenching his jaw, before he looked back down at her. "It was a long time ago, and she used the hell out of me, ok? I'm not proud of it, but it happened. It's in the past. And I don't care about her. If I did I wouldn't be here now. And it wasn't just this dump I saved, it was the whole bloody world. If I hadn't, you wouldn't be here now. And that would be a damn shame."

He followed her to the bar, took her hand and led her back to their table. Sitting her down, he then sat down beside her. He raised his eyebrows, "We still have drink." He poured them each a shot of JD, downed his in one and then poured himself another. Looking at her he downed his shot, and then he shook his head and spoke quietly, "I wasn't playing you. I've had enough games played with me, and I don't intend to do that kind of thing to anyone else. I was playing along, trying to get you to realise that I wasn't going to treat you like a piece of meat. You're a lady and you deserve to be treated that way." He poured himself another shot and downed it in one. He looked into her eyes, "I thought you had started to feel something towards me," and everything else melted away when he held her gaze.

Darla sat there holding her shot glass, not really wanting to drink it. She stared at him for the longest time, knowing immediately that there was a soul in him. She decided to take a chance, still staring at him.

"Of course I play games, remember?" She bit her lip, there was after all some humanity in her from the past couple of times of being human. "I'm confused that's what it is. You have feelings for me, something isn't right."

Spike raised his eyebrows and spoke quietly, "I know you do, but you don't have to play them with me." He shook his head, "I'm confused as well. And I've always had feelings, that didn't change when Dru sired me. I always follow my heart, you should know that, you've seen it often enough." He frowned, "Why shouldn't I have feelings for you? What's wrong with that?" Realising he was very hungry he looked around briefly and then back at Darla. He tilted his head to the side, "Do you want to grab something to eat? I'm bloody staving!" He looked around again trying to see if there was anything he fancied.

Darla looked at him a moment, "Well…no. There's nothing wrong with that I guess," and she bit her bottom lip. She looked around the room, feeling hungry herself, after all she was on the run and in need of blood anyway. "Yeah I'm hungry lets grab something," and she smiled forcibly at Spike before looking around the club.

Spike carried on looking around The Bronze, scanning the dance floor as he talked, "Well, of cause there's nothing wrong with it. And how could I not? I mean, look at you. You're bloody gorgeous!"

He spotted a couple heading out the side exit door. He smirked and stood up, taking Darla's hand and leading her across the dance floor and out the other side to the door. He opened the door for her and smiled tightly, letting her go out first. He followed her outside and into the dark alley. Stopping, he looked around to see which direction the couple had gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Setting – Angel S5 – AU – Takes place in resurrected Sunnydale. Just imagine Wolfram & Hart worked some mojo and restored it to its former self. Spike and Darla come across each other and things develop between them.

* * *

Darla walks out into the fresh air keeping a close eye on the young couple. They head further down the dark alley way, watching them make out. Darla grabs the guy, slipping her game face on, pushing the girl to Spike, biting hard into her neck feeling the sweet warm blood flow through into her mouth.

She stops and watches Spike as she throws the body of the dead guy to the ground. "Now I'm feeling much better," and she smiled at him.

Spike caught the girl and shifted his game face on as he backhanded her hard across the face, just when she started to struggle. Wrenching her neck hard to the side he then bit into her savagely, growling deep in his chest. He drinks greedily, dropping the body when he is done and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Shaking his game face off he turned around to face Darla. He raised his eyebrows at her, "You got that right!" He swaggered slowly towards her and touched her cheek lightly, "And look at you. You're all glowing." He let his hand drop down by his side as he looked into her eyes. Tilted his head to the side he talked slowly and quietly, "So, what do you want to do now then?" and he bit his bottom lip, a slight smile tugging at the corner of his lips as his blue eyes darkened in color.

Darla looked up at him, watching him, biting her bottom lip. She wanted to see how long he would last. "Let's go back inside. I feel like dancing again," and she walked ahead, down the alley and made her way inside the club, waiting for him to follow.

Spike smiled when she said she wanted to dance. He jogged a bit to catch up with her as she walked ahead. As he caught up with her inside he over took her slightly, taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor. He smirked at the people around him as they moved and made a big space for him and Darla. He gently pulled her into his arms, placing his hands at her waist and looked into her eyes. Starting to move slowly in time with the music he pulled her closer against him.

Darla placed her hands on his neck, looking into his eyes, swaying to the music. "So, Dru left you for a Chaos demon?" and she laughed softly at the thought, recalling how ugly they really were. "Well she was fucked up good, never understood why'd she'd leave you though."

Spike scoffed and then chuckled, "Yeah, well, it was one of the best things she ever could have done." He continued to move with the music, in time with her own movements. He shrugged one shoulder at her words, "Well, she was barmy and definitely didn't have all her eggs in one basket." He frowned and spoke quietly, "What don't you understand about it then?" and he looked deep into her eyes, wondering why she would suddenly admit such a thing, and to him of all people.

Darla laughed softly to what Spike said about Dru, agreeing mostly with what he had said. She did feel bad about her, it was Angelus' fault she was like that. Also, she did help bring Darla back a couple of times, which she was grateful for.

"Well you are a real catch. Loyal, you always looked after her, even when she didn't deserve it," and she looked longingly into Spikes eyes, trying not to fall for the famous Spike charm.

Spike raised his eyebrows with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Is that right?" he paused, "Well, of cause I am, and so are you." He shrugged one shoulder, trying to act nonchalant when really the pain of losing her always felt like a stab to the heart, and spoke quietly, "Yeah, well, I loved her, didn't I? And you should always be loyal to the one you love. She needed looking after and I didn't mind doing it. No one cared for her like I did, even when she was off doing other things she shouldn't. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here now," he took a shaky breath and stroked the side of her cheek lightly, "with you." He frowned slightly, wanting nothing more than to lean in and kiss her suddenly.


	10. Chapter 10

Setting – Angel S5 – AU – Takes place in resurrected Sunnydale. Just imagine Wolfram & Hart worked some mojo and restored it to its former self. Spike and Darla come across each other and things develop between them.

* * *

She let her face lean into Spike's touch, letting her eyes close for a moment. Darla looked back into Spikes eyes, "Really? Never thought you'd like me, well in that way," she said, raising her eyebrows slightly.

They continued to dance to the music, it was soft and romantic. Darla let the music move them, feeling something more for Spike then she had in the past. But wasn't sure if she should let her feelings take over.

Spike shook his head and smiled, "Me neither. Isn't it funny how things change?" and he raised his eyebrows back. He softened the look on his face and tilted his head to the side as he spoke quietly, "I can't help it though. There's just something about you that makes me want to.." he trailed off and looked away briefly. Looking back into her eyes he frowned slightly, "Do you feel it too? Because if you don't," and he shook his head, "Then you should tell me before I make a complete bloody idiot of myself," and he looked deep into her eyes holding an unnecessary breath, waiting for her response, even if it wasn't one that he wanted to hear.

Darla stopped dancing, looking up into his eyes, she placed both her hands on each cheek, and then kissed him passionately. It felt like the Bronze just melted away, leaving only those two embracing each other. Darla didn't want to think anymore, she couldn't deny her true feelings. She wanted Spike, but couldn't understand why.

Spike stopped dancing when she did, thinking that she was going to turn and walk away from him. He paused as she kissed him, his hands dropping from her waist. Then he raised his arms slightly before closing his eyes and kissing her back passionately. Wrapping his arms back around her he pulled her against him gently. He forgot everything else, all he could feel was her.

The kiss felt like it had lasted forever. Darla parted from his lips, looking up into his eyes, letting her hands slide from his face to his chest. "I do have feelings for you," she said quietly and softly. Her words echoed in her mind. She couldn't believe what she had said, done and was thinking. She backed away a little, slipping out of his arms, suddenly afraid for what seemed like the first time in centuries.

When Darla broke the kiss he frowned and opened his eyes slowly. He smiled at her words. When she stepped back he shook his head. "Don't run from me, please." He went to reach out and take her hand but he thought better of it. "I'm not going to hurt you. I wouldn't." He felt a surge of panic go through him but he rooted himself to the spot. If he moved towards her she would run, but if he didn't she would just walk away. He didn't know what to do, so he just stood there and looked into her eyes, pleading with her silently to not leave.

Darla listened to his words carefully, letting them sink in. "I know…...its just," she couldn't speak, her own thoughts were driving her crazy. Her mind was telling her it was all wrong but her heart, she wanted just to hold him.

"I can't," and she turned and walked quickly out of the Bronze, not turning back, and cursing herself trying not to cry, overwhelmed with emotions she knew she shouldn't be having.


	11. Chapter 11

Setting – Angel S5 – AU – Takes place in resurrected Sunnydale. Just imagine Wolfram & Hart worked some mojo and restored it to its former self. Spike and Darla come across each other and things develop between them.

* * *

Spike stood there for a few seconds, not believing he had just let her walk away. There and then he made up his mind; he wasn't going to let someone he cared about just walk out of his life that easily. He ran across the dance floor, growling and pushing anyone in his path out of the way. Pushing the door open hard so it slammed against the wall he bolted outside. He caught up with her and took hold of her elbow, turning her around to face him. He raised his eyebrows, "It's just what? Why can't you?" He pulled her gently against him and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm not going to let you get away that easily. I know this is happening quick and we're supposed to live forever. But it doesn't always work that way. You know that. I don't care about what happened in the past. All I care about is now, here, with you," and he breathed in a shaky breath.

Darla was halfway down the alley when she felt Spike grab her arm and turn her around. She was pressed close against his body. She struggled for a moment, then listened to what he said. Darla couldn't bear to face him; she was looking everywhere but at him.

"It's not that easy. We can never be, we're totally different. You should be with Dru and I should be with Angelus that's how everything is meant to be. Why can't we be like that?" She finally looked into his eyes, feeling tears run down her face. She broke free of his grip, wiping the tears away, angry at herself for showing emotion in front of him. "I don't do change, I even went back to the Master because I couldn't cope without Angelus," and she turned away.

Spike shook his head. "Everyone is different so don't try and say that because I don't buy it, not one bit. I don't want Dru, and you were never truly happy with Angelus." He raised his eyebrows, "Were you happy when he was off whoring around? What about when he kicked me out of Dru's bedroom to be with her and left you alone in his? Were you happy then? Because I sure as hell wasn't! But, I loved her, so I stayed and put up with it." He shook his head, "And I don't want to be like that. I was never happy, I just kidded myself, thinking she would see sense and just love me." He sighed as she broke free and turned away. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist, "But I'm not Angelus. I didn't even leave Dru. She was the one who left me in the end." He rested his chin on her shoulder, closed his eyes and spoke quietly, "I wouldn't leave you."

Darla let Spike put his arms around her waist, not knowing what to do. She let him talk, without interrupting, listening carefully to every word. She started to cry even more collapsing on the floor, feeling totally lost.

"Why would you want someone who came back all wrong?" and she looked up into his eyes. She was remembering back to being brought back to life, the white light, the happiness before being pulled away.

Spike looked down at her and then shook his head as he squatted down in front of her. He raised his eyebrows, concern lacing his voice, "You didn't come back all wrong." He touched her cheek lightly with the back of his hand wiping some of her tears away. "And I do want you. If you'll have me." He shook his head, "If you don't, then, well, I don't know what I'll do. To be honest, I don't really want to think about it." He shifted his gaze from her cheek and looked into her eyes, "You're used to people walking away from you and leaving you, and so am I. But I'm telling you now; I'm not going to do that." He raised his eyebrows, giving her an ultimatum, "Unless you want me to do that. Do you want me to leave you? Do you want me to walk away from whatever it is that we could have together?"


	12. Chapter 12

Setting – Angel S5 – AU – Takes place in resurrected Sunnydale. Just imagine Wolfram & Hart worked some mojo and restored it to its former self. Spike and Darla come across each other and things develop between them.

* * *

She listened carefully, looking into his eyes and then hugged him in a tight embrace. She starts to whisper then begins to shout the more she talks, "How could you treat me so nice? They broke me? They made me come back with humanity in me! They're punishing me. I'm not worth a soul or even lucky enough to be me again!" Crying heavily she buried her face into his chest, breathing into his shirt, holding him tighter, not wanting to ever let go.

Spike wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair lightly. "You've been nice to me all night. How could I not be nice to you back?" He shook his head, "You didn't ask to come back. And they're not punishing you. You're punishing yourself by letting them get to you. If you let them affect you like this, then they win." He raised his eyebrows and spoke quietly, "I didn't just get handed my soul on a silver platter. I had to go through bloody painful trials to get it. And has anything changed? Has it changed me? Not really. I'm still the same me as I've ever been. You are who you want to be. Soul or no soul." He shook his head, "And you are you. You can be whoever you want to be. You just need to figure out who it is you want to be. And if I can help you with that, then I will. Because, I do want too. But we can ever only truly be ourselves."

Darla closed her eyes listening to him, breathing him in, and letting everything disappear. She opened her eyes when he finished talking, pulling herself back and looking into his eyes again. "I'm glad I've found you again. I don't know why, but I feel so alive when I'm around you. The earth stops moving. Oh God….I sound so corny," and she laughed weakly in a soft tone.

She leaned back into him, clinging onto him tight, letting him hold her close. "I want you...more then anything else I've ever wanted."

Spike's smile grew wider the more Darla talked. He shook his head, "It doesn't sound corny. You think I could just fall…" he paused, "in one night?" He frowned and shook his head. "It hasn't even been a whole day yet…" and he trailed off when she started to speak again.

He stroked her back lightly, "I know exactly how you feel." He closed his eyes and sat there just holding her for a few minutes. He reluctantly pulled back slightly and raised his eyebrows, "As much as I'm enjoying sitting in a dark alleyway with you, we really should get up and go back to my crypt. I don't want us both to be still sitting here when the sun comes up." He stood up and smiled as he held out his hand to help her up.

Darla smiled at him taking his hand immediately, letting him pull her up. They walked on down the street until they reached the graveyard. Darla was getting cold. She shivered in the night air, looking at each passing tombstone as she walked.

"I'm glad you're here. I think I would of staked myself again," she looked down at her feet, laughing weakly, "How sad am I? I've come back weak and pathetic. I don't deserve to live."

After he helped Darla up he put his arm around her shoulder and started to walk with her. When he noticed her shiver he stopped, shrugged out of his duster and put it around her shoulders and smoothed the collar down. He smiled, then put his arm back around her shoulder and started to walk again.

Spike stopped when she started to talk again. He turned her around gently to face him and took hold of her shoulders. He raised his eyebrows, looking at her, "Don't even joke about that. It's not funny." He shook his head, a frown furrowing his brow, "You're not sad, and you're not weak or pathetic." He lifted her chin up with his finger and looked into her eyes, "God Darla. What if we hadn't run in to each other? And then you had…and we would never have…" he shook his head, his gut twisting from the thought. He couldn't bear to think about what might have happened if they hadn't seen each other tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

Setting – Angel S5 – AU – Takes place in resurrected Sunnydale. Just imagine Wolfram & Hart worked some mojo and restored it to its former self. Spike and Darla come across each other and things develop between them.

* * *

Darla looked up into his eyes, letting the words fill her with comfort. She knew that in some way he was right. Tonight was something more then a chance meeting, maybe it was fate she had met Spike tonight.

"I know you're right." She looked down at the ground again taking in a deep breathe, and then turning around listening for noises. Darla still wasn't used to the noises at night, after being dead for two years things seemed to have changed when they really hadn't.

Spike nodded slightly, "Good, because I mean it." He frowned when he saw her looking around. Wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close, he started to walk with her again. He looked ahead and saw his crypt not too far away. Looking back at her he smiled, "See. Nearly home luv," and he gestured with his head in the direction of his crypt. He looked at her a bit apologetically, "I know it's not much but it's home. There's a fridge, table, telly, couch, shower room with hot running water and a big double bed of cause," and he tried to smile, hoping she wouldn't mind staying there, knowing she was used to living in far more luxurious places.

Darla looked up and smiled at him, when they got closer to the crypt. Her mind was spinning. She was hearing noises, even voices. She had been hearing them since she came back to life. She couldn't help but think to herself she was turning into Drusilla. She turned around, bringing her hands up to the side of her head and placing them over her ears. "Why won't they leave me alone?" She cried out hard, looking everywhere, shaking, letting the duster fall off her shoulders.

Spike stopped walking when she did, dropping his arm down from around her as she turned. He frowned as he watched her. "Darla. What's wrong luv?" and he took hold of her shoulders gently. He raised his eyebrows, his face riddled with concern, "Who won't leave you alone? Tell me." He picked his duster back up off the floor and placed it back around her shoulders. He then lifted her up into his arms and carried her to his crypt and inside. He walked over to the bed and sat down with her still in his arms. Stroking her hair gently, as he held on to her tight, rocking her back and forth, not knowing what else to do, just trying to soothe her.

Darla leaned into him when he picked her up, taking her into his crypt. She laid there, silent for a while, letting him comfort her, feeling his touch she closed her eyes. Everything seemed to be going on in her head, voices, screams, images, that she just couldn't take it. Crying out, she knew they were from her past, they would come and go frequently. One moment she'd be fine, the next it would take over, making her feel more weak and pathetic. She looked up into Spikes eyes, letting the tears slide down her face. "I don't want to be like this," and she held on tight to him. Spike was the only real person she had, hating that she knew she couldn't take care of herself anymore. She wanted to be good, and evil, but it was tearing her apart.

Spike looked into her eyes and gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. He looked at her lovingly and then talked quietly, "You know, I was insane when I came back after I got my soul. I was a helluva lot worse than you. I couldn't string my thoughts together, let alone any words. I ended up in the new school basement. I just sat there, holding my head in my hands, mumbling to myself, and rocking back and forth. I went crazy. I saw everything. All that I had done to everyone in the past." He took a shaky breath and spoke quietly, "I even tried to cut my soul out. It was that bad." He stroked her cheek lightly, "So, I know exactly how you feel."


	14. Chapter 14

Setting – Angel S5 – AU – Takes place in resurrected Sunnydale. Just imagine Wolfram & Hart worked some mojo and restored it to its former self. Spike and Darla come across each other and things develop between them.

* * *

Darla looked up into Spikes eyes, listening to everything he said. She looked hopefully at him, "Get rid of it, get rid of the voices," and she clung onto his top, curling herself up on his lap.

"I don't have a soul, I have voices," she sobbed, staring off out of the window, shaking and flinching when she heard the wind or a noise.

Spike shook his head, "I know you don't have a soul. That's not what I meant. You have the voices, just like I did. The memories of what you done. The pain and suffering you caused others. I went through it too."

He lifted her chin up so he could look into her eyes. "I can't get rid of the voices luv. Only you can do that. You have to decide who you want to be. And then put them to rest." He wrapped his arms around her tighter and stroked her back lightly.

She listened, holding him tighter when he held her, laying her head back onto his chest. She kept her focus on the outside, letting the noises disturb her, letting the voices melt away. Spike was like her release, she could fall and she knew he'd be there. "Don't leave me," she whispered quietly, letting another tear fall. She lifted her head up and looked back at him and kissed him softly, letting it last.

Spike rested his chin on top of her head and closed his eyes. "Never," he whispered back and he wrapped his arms around her tighter. He pulled back slightly looking into her eyes when she lifted her head. He smiled and stroked her cheek lightly, wiping away the tear that had fallen. Wrapping his arm back around her he kissed her back softly and slowly.

She slowly pulled back and looked into your eyes and smiled. "What's it with you? You make everything seem to go away," and she ran her hand through his hair, slowly, keeping her eyes on his.

Spike smiled and looked into her eyes. He raised his eyebrows, a slight smile playing on his lips, "I do? Well, as long as I only make the bad things go away and not the good things. Well, then, that's fine by me," and he smiled. He moved his arms from around her and placed them softly either side of her face. Leaning forwards he kissed her softly and slowly. He pulled back reluctantly after a while and rested his forehead against hers, and whispered, "Thank you for staying."

Darla looked back into his eyes smiling softly. "Well I'm glad I decided to stay. There's no where for me to go now." She leaned into his touch closing her eyes. The wind had started to pick up outside, it scared her at first, getting used to the noises, knowing she was in a crypt and had to get used to these things. She looked back into his eyes softly whispering, "Can I stay with you?"

Spike moved his head back and rubbed her cheeks gently with his thumbs. When she spoke again he paused, tilted his head to the side and studied her curiously for a few seconds. The longer he looked at her, the bigger the smile that appeared on his face seemed to grow. He raised his eyebrows briefly, wetting his lips lightly, "Of cause you can." He shook his head and smiled then looked back into her eyes, "You don't even have to ask that. But, whatever else you want or need, just ask and I'll do my best to give it to you luv," and he stroked her cheek lightly with his thumb, "I promise."


	15. Chapter 15

Setting – Angel S5 – AU – Takes place in resurrected Sunnydale. Just imagine Wolfram & Hart worked some mojo and restored it to its former self. Spike and Darla come across each other and things develop between them.

* * *

Darla smiled back at Spike, kissing him softly and slowly letting the kiss last a long time. She pulled back staring into his eyes softly whispering, "Thank you."

She laid her head back onto his shoulder, watching his face, studying him. She couldn't get enough of his smile, she realised she never noticed how much she really loved his smile. She felt chills go down her spine in a good way.

Spike kissed her back slowly and softly, and smiled looking into her eyes when she pulled back. He shook his head and raised his eyebrows, "You don't have to thank me. You're more than welcome to stay and I want you to stay. As long as you want to."

He looked down at her and smiled, looking into her eyes. He raised his eyebrows slightly as his smile began to fade. "What are you looking at me like that for?" he stroked her cheek gently and smiled again waiting for her to answer.

Darla giggled softly still looking into his eyes. "Just your smile, I don't know why but I can't get enough of it." After saying that she got embarrassed, realising the words she had just said shocked her. She felt herself go red and she looked away, mouthing "Oh my God," hoping Spike hadn't seen.

She looked out towards the window noticing it was raining harder. She knew she would have to stay there anyways. She felt herself smile thinking about just sitting here with him all night.

Spike's smile grew even wider. He raised his eyebrows, slightly surprised, "Really?" He tried not to chuckle and he just shook his head instead. He knew Darla was embarrassed and she never had been one to admit her feelings, let alone show them when she was around him. But now everything had changed and she was opening up to him, and he loved it.

He kept smiling looking at her, as she sat looking out of the window. He moved slightly, so he could see her better. Placing his hand on her face and turning her head to face him gently. He kissed her softly for a few seconds, letting himself get lost in her. Pulling back slightly he looked into her eyes and stroked her cheek, "I'm not going to ask for anything more from you tonight. I just want to hold you." He smiled, turning slightly and laying back in his previous position, wrapping his arms around her.

Darla kissed him softly back, getting lost in their kiss. She smiled listening to what he was saying, looking deep into his eyes. She laid back on to him, closing her eyes for an instant, feeling like everything had just stopped for both of them.

She laid there listening to the rain, letting her mind go back, replaying everything that happened that night. She smiled softly thinking about the first time she had kissed Spike. This was a new view on him, after spending years bullying him. Beating him and teasing him. She felt guilt for everything she had put him through. Darla didn't deserve his kindness. She nuzzled gently into his chest, turning to look back into his eyes, smiling softly at him. "You can ask anything of me. I don't mind," she softly whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

Setting – Angel S5 – AU – Takes place in resurrected Sunnydale. Just imagine Wolfram & Hart worked some mojo and restored it to its former self. Spike and Darla come across each other and things develop between them.

* * *

Spike rubbed her back lightly and closed his eyes with a smile on his face. He raised an eyebrow and opened his eyes when she nuzzled his chest. He looked down at her and looked into her eyes. Smiled when he remembered something he had read earlier that day, about it only taking a day to fall in love. He had snorted when he had read it, not believing a word. But, now, looking down at her and watching her smile, he knew it was true. He shook his head, "There's nothing really you can do for me," he looked deep into her eyes and breathed in a ragged breath, "Except stay, here, with me, always." Time stopped and he grimaced inwardly for sounding so needy so soon. He didn't want to lose her, but some how he knew she was worth the risk of him getting his heart broken all over again.

Darla smiled at the words he was saying to her. She felt all at peace, his words were soothing, comforting her. She stared into his eyes softly whispering, "How could I leave you now? So much has happened in only one night."

Darla sat up and looked back into his eyes lovingly, taking hold of his hand and stroking it gently with her thumb. She wanted to tell him things, feelings but couldn't let the words come out. She looked away feeling stupid, she was convincing herself it was wrong. This was Spike she was having feelings for, she couldn't believe it. It frustrated her she felt so weak, not her usual self, but at the same time she didn't seem to take much notice.

Spike smiled and looked into her eyes, "I know. It's…well, I can't explain it properly. Not been much good with words me, but it just feels so surreal. Do you know what I mean luv?" He shook his head, "I'm bad with words."

He looked lovingly into her eyes and rubbed her hand gently with his thumb. He eyed her curiously as she looked away. Smiling he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly, then placed it on his cheek and nuzzled into it gently. He touched her face lightly and turned it to face him so he could look into her eyes again. Leaning forward he kissed her gently before pulling back and smiling as he looked into her eyes yet again.

As Spike rubbed her back she felt a rush, she loved it and didn't want him to stop doing it. When he kissed her hand she couldn't help but blush, she felt special. This was something new to her, all her life and unlife she had been treated like a whore. This was all different now, letting him turn her face to him and kissing him back softly, she felt so alive.

Looking back into his eyes she smiled feeling herself go a little red. She softly whispered, "I know what you mean. I mean it's all wrong but it feels so right." She looked away breathing slightly faster. Darla wasn't sure whether or not it was a good idea to carry on, staying here. But looking out the window she realized at least for tonight she would have to stay put. But was she strong enough not to do anything else. Darla moved away from him, sitting further down the bed not wanting to look at him.

Spike frowned, "Why is it wrong?" He looked at her, not understanding what she meant. He knew they had history together that wasn't good, but that's all it was, history. Letting his arms drop from around her he tilted his head to the side and watched her as she moved away from him. He shook his head and looked down at the ground. He spoke quietly, "You're not going to stay are you?" He looked away, not wanting her to see the sadness in his eyes that he felt in his heart.


	17. Chapter 17

Setting – Angel S5 – AU – Takes place in resurrected Sunnydale. Just imagine Wolfram & Hart worked some mojo and restored it to its former self. Spike and Darla come across each other and things develop between them.

* * *

Darla closed her eyes listening to his words. She didn't know, all she felt was numb, not knowing what to do. Half of her wanted to stay, the other half, well she didn't understand what she wanted. She whispered shakily, "I don't know," letting a tear fall down her cheek. She stood up walking towards the window, watching the rain and the darkness, wrapping her arms around her body and holding herself.

Spike shook his head, and started to talk in an even tone, felling slightly rejected, "Of cause you're not going to stay. Why would you? I have nothing to offer you, only my love, trust and my promise that I will never hurt you. But, well that's no good in this world is it? All I have is this stupid bloody crypt and a classic car." He stood up and threw his hands up slightly, his voice rising slightly, "I mean look at me. I'm nothing. I'm a sorry ass excuse for a vampire. I don't deserve to be with someone like you." He shook his head and spoke quietly, "I'll never deserve to be with someone like you. Dru should never have sired me." He sighed, walked over to the fridge and took out a bottle of JD. Opening it quickly he brought it up to his lips and started guzzling it down fast, anything to numb the way he was feeling.

Darla turned to look at him, letting the tears fall down her face. She quickly wiped them away, her voice coming out slightly shrill. "What do you mean you don't deserve me? I don't deserve you! How could you treat me like this, after everything I used to do to you!" She walked over to him, shaking a little. "You think that I won't stay with you because of the way you live, what you own?" She took in a deep ragged breath turning away, resting her head in her hand, looking down at the floor. "I don't deserve to be brought back here. To be treated not like a whore," she whispered softly, focusing on the floor. Remembering back to how she used to be treated, even raped most of the time.

Spike took the bottle away from his lips and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He raised his eyebrows, slightly annoyed, but not sure if it was aimed at himself or her, "Why the hell do you think I used to try my best to annoy the crap out of you all those times? It was just to get you to look at me. You were above me and you never gave me the barest sparing glance. Yeah, I used to get beaten for annoying you, but it was bloody worth it. Just to get you to look at me in anyway I could." He took a deep ragged breath and walked closer to her. He shook his head, softening his tone, "Everyone deserves a second chance, and you have it. You should make the most of it. What happened before is in the past, and now it's time to make a fresh start. Don't turn your back on something between us that I know is going to be great." He tilted her chin up so he could look into her eyes, "Darla, please."

Darla looked up into his eyes. Knowing everything made sense in some weird way. "You really did that? I mean after me being a bitch and you being with Dru?" She was confused, she never would have guessed, never in a million years.

Looking into his eyes it made her feel so warm inside, she wanted him and she didn't want to ever leave. She kissed him passionately, holding onto his arms tight, losing herself in the embrace.

Spike smiled slightly, "Yeah, I did. But at the time I didn't really know why it was that I was doing it. I just felt like that's what I needed to do to get you to notice me. I didn't understand why, I just felt that way. I couldn't get my head round it. I was with Dru and she was my world, and you were with Angelus. But I couldn't stop even though I knew I shouldn't be doing it."

He tilted his head to the side and looked deep into her eyes as she looked at him. When she moved closer he held an unnecessary breath. As she kissed him his hands came up and hovered just beside her shoulder briefly. Kissing her back with the same passion, he wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

Setting – Angel S5 – AU – Takes place in resurrected Sunnydale. Just imagine Wolfram & Hart worked some mojo and restored it to its former self. Spike and Darla come across each other and things develop between them.

* * *

Darla kissed him back more passionately, deepening the kiss even more, holding on tightly to him. She couldn't stop and didn't want to, wanting to let the kiss last as long as it could. Everything seemed to of stopped in that one moment. Darla wasn't thinking of anything anymore, only the kiss.

When she pulled back slowly she looked into his eyes, taking in a deep ragged breathe. She softly whispered, "I've never felt like this before. I don't know what to do."

Spike opened his eyes slowly and breathed in a shaky breath. He looked deep into her eyes wondering if she was going to change her mind. He shook his head and looked at her sincerely, "Neither have I. Isn't it great," and he grinned, and not being able to stop himself, bouncing on his heels slightly, keeping his arms wrapped around her. As soon as he registered what she had said next he smiled. He knew exactly what to say. He didn't even have to think about it. He stroked her cheek lightly and looked into her eyes. He spoke quietly with a smile playing on his lips, "Now that's easy. Just let me love you," and he smiled looking lovingly into her eyes, all sensible thoughts gone.

Darla smiled looking at him, letting the words echo in her mind. She softly whispered holding on tightly to his arms, "Ok."

It was like the happiest she had ever felt, it was so strange but it was a good sensation. Staring up into his eyes changed her completely. She wondered why she never looked at him like this before.

Spike's smile widened when she spoke. He knew he was grinning like an idiot, but he couldn't help it and he didn't care. He had never felt this happy before. Pulling her closer towards him he kept the smile on his face as he kissed her passionately. He bent down and lifted her up in to his arms, breaking their kiss briefly. Kissing her again he carried her over to the bed and laid her gently down underneath him. He carried on kissing her passionately and as he ran a hand down her side he paused. He pulled back reluctantly and looked into her eyes. "Dammit," he whispered and scowled lightly, remembering his earlier words to her. He touched her cheek lightly and raised his eyebrows as he spoke quietly, "I said all I wanted to do was hold you tonight." He looked away slightly, looking at the pillow. He didn't know what to do, as he didn't want to break his promise. If he went back on his words now he might lose her trust, and he didn't want that.

Darla leaned into his touch, letting her body give into Spike's touch, closing her eyes briefly. She listened to his words softly giggling at what he said. She remembered what he had told her earlier and knew Spike would be true to his word. "Ah yes of course," and she laid back, smiling, lifting her arm to slowly stroke Spike's face.

She then softly whispered, "Then just hold me," letting the words echo and fill the room, bringing him closer to her. She smiled, closing her eyes again and breathed his scent in, letting it invade her completely.

Spike raised an eyebrow when she giggled. He nodded his head and looked at her sincerely, "I promised, and I'm not going to break it, or, well, then my promises to you wouldn't mean much then, would they?" and he smiled at her with sincerity in his eyes..

He smiled and rolled over slowly, bringing her with him. Then he wrapped his arms around her and gently rubbed her lower back. He talked quietly, "I will," and he kissed the top of her head lightly. He closed his eyes, loving the feel of her in his arms, deciding that he never wanted to let her go.


	19. Chapter 19

Setting – Angel S5 – AU – Takes place in resurrected Sunnydale. Just imagine Wolfram & Hart worked some mojo and restored it to its former self. Spike and Darla come across each other and things develop between them.

* * *

Darla held onto him tight as he pulled her closer to him. She rested her head on his chest, breathing him in slowly, closing her eyes feeling his essence come inside her. She listened to him speak briefly, feeling him stroke her back she gives a soft, "Mmm," letting a smile play across her face. She never wanted it to stop; time had no meaning being here with him. She loved the way he felt, his body against hers, getting lost in him.

She could hear the rain outside and the wind howling, it didn't spoil the moment. It calmed her knowing she was safe, being here in Spike's arms, holding him tighter.

Spike closed his eyes and continued to rub her back gently. He spoke quietly, "You like that luv?" He paused as he thought for a few seconds before speaking quietly again. "You know, I could just do this forever. Hold you in my arms and just stroke your back," and he smiled. "I love having you in my arms. I never want to let you go," he paused remembering a film that Niblet had made him watch once. He breathed in a deep breath and slowly released it, whispering as low as he could, "Can I keep you?" He rolled his eyes thinking how corny he had just sounded, waited and listened for the giggle that he knew was going to leave her lips any second.

Darla giggled softly listening to him talk, sitting up and looking up into his eyes. "Is it me or has that soul made you even more corny?" Raising her eyebrows, she bit her lip softly, trying not to smile.

Darla remembered what he was like with Dru, or most of the time she was paying attention. She couldn't remember if he was like this all the time or occasionally. Her memory hadn't been the same since coming back to life, and Wolfram and Hart messing around with her.

Spike shook his head, "No luv. I've always been like this. Are you forgetting that I used to write poetry?" and he raised his eyebrows. He frowned slightly thinking back to how he used to be with Dru. He sighed, "I used to be like it with Dru for a while. But most of the time she was away with the fairies or listening to the stars, and not listening to me. So, I just gave up in the end, trying to get her to hear me," and he shrugged. He looked at her and smiled, "I guess, you bring it out in me luv. I just want you to know how much I care about you and how much you mean to me."

Darla listened to him, stroking his chest slowly. When she heard what he said next, Darla looked back at him and started to laugh, she didn't know why, but she couldn't help it. She wasn't expecting this at all, especially seeing as they had only met again tonight.

"You what? Really? Why? How…" She stuttered slightly, looking surprised sitting up and backing away a little. She didn't know how to handle the situation, seeing as it was her first in like over four hundred years.

Spike looked at her seriously for a few seconds and then burst out laughing. He recovered quickly and raised his eyebrows, "You should see your face luv," and he chuckled. He shook his head, "I may be soppy. But, I don't get that bloody soppy in just one night," and he chuckled again.

He smiled and pulled her back into his arms. He looked into her eyes and smiled, "God Darla. I'm still me. I haven't changed. The soul that I got hasn't changed me that much." He raised his eyebrows, "Surely you know I always follow my heart, but I ain't that bad," and he stroked her cheek lightly. He took her hand and placed one of her fingers back against his chest. He shook his head, "Sorry. I was just trying to make my point that I hadn't changed. You really think a soul could change me that much?"


	20. Chapter 20

Setting – Angel S5 – AU – Takes place in resurrected Sunnydale. Just imagine Wolfram & Hart worked some mojo and restored it to its former self. Spike and Darla come across each other and things develop between them.

* * *

She let him pull her back into his arms, watching him as he put her hand back on his chest. She smiled looking at him, feeling even more ridiculous than everything that had happened that night.

"Well, we all know how Angelus changed when he got a soul." She raised her eyebrows looking at him. "Anyways a soul does change, how are you still all bad when you have that pesky thing in you? Aren't you meant to be brooding and saving people like our dear Angel?" She crossed her arms looking at him seriously. She was interested to hear his response, wondering how he was still the same and Angel wasn't with a soul.

Spike shook his head, "Yes. But I'm nothing like Peaches. And I don't buy in to that redemption twoddle like he does. He feels all guilty for all the things he's done, and well, as far as I'm concerned that can't be undone. No matter how much he wants to undo his past, it ain't going to happen." He looked off to the side slightly as he talked, "You see when Dru came to me, I wasn't scared when I saw her. When she showed me her true face, I wanted it." He looked back at her, "I wanted it then, when I already had my soul, before she sired me. So, I guess I was no different then. Dru just opened my eyes to the world I wanted to be in. Soul or no soul," he shrugged, "That's why I'm no different."

Darla listened to him intently, taking in every word he said to her. In some weird way she understood everything he had said, thinking in the back of her mind "_If only Angel could of been like that"_.

She looked at him a moment while he had finished saying what he had said. "Well that does make sense." She bit her bottom lip looking down. For some reason unknown to herself, she didn't want that to be his answer, wanting him to be all good and like Angel. But of course she didn't want these feelings, not knowing what she wanted, why she wanted him so bad.

Trying to go back to her usual self, which meant teasing and bullying, she thought about what to say. She knew it was a self defense, a barrier on her true feelings. "I heard you had a chip put in your head so you couldn't hurt a human." She raised her eyebrows laughing at the thought. "Is that true?"

Spike looked at her curiously, a smile playing on his lips as she looked down. He had no idea what it would be like to be inside her head right now. He knew how she had been treated in the past and what he was offering her was the complete opposite to that. He knew he was going to have to give her some time to adjust. He frowned wondering how he could feel so strongly about her so quickly. He looked at her. She was beautiful, but he had always thought that about her. He tried to decide how it was that she had changed. Maybe she hadn't changed. Maybe the only thing that had changed was the way in which she saw him.

He broke out of his reverie when she spoke again. "Hmm. What's that now?" He paused for a few seconds trying to recall her words. He shrugged, trying not to look bothered. "Yeah they bloody did. Every time I tried to bite someone I got this pain in my head. It felt like some one was trying to tear my skull apart. It felt like my head was going to explode. I couldn't even hit people." He raised his eyebrows, making it clear it wasn't a good time for him, "I wouldn't wish that kind of pain on anyone."

Darla felt a bit nervous and anxious as Spike was staring at her. But at the same time it excited her, she bit her lip looking away again trying so hard not to blush. It was like he was trying to read her mind, she thought to herself "_Stop thinking, stop feeling"_.

Darla laughed softly after he finished talking then looking into his eyes suddenly stopped. "God, who knew humans could do such things. Maybe that's why it's more fun to kill them, to see what next bright little toys they make." She laughed at the thought, wondering if eating smart people would make her smarter. Now she truly was going mad. She mumbled, "Stupid Wolfram and Hart," then realising she said it out loud, bit her lip again, staring down at her nails, trying to look calm.


	21. Chapter 21

Setting – Angel S5 – AU – Takes place in resurrected Sunnydale. Just imagine Wolfram & Hart worked some mojo and restored it to its former self. Spike and Darla come across each other and things develop between them.

* * *

Spike chuckled when she spoke, "Yeah I know luv. God, there's so much we've seen since, well, back in the day. It's strange to see how everything has changed around us, but yet we've stayed the same more or less anyway," he trailed off forgetting what point he had been trying to make when he started the conversation. He shrugged one shoulder and then looked at her when she talked again. He sighed and rubbed her back lightly while he talked. "Yeah, they are bloody stupid. They have more power than sense, and more gadgets than what they know to do with," he paused for a few seconds before he spoke quietly, "You must have been really scared when they brought you back." He shook his head, "I'm not saying that to make you feel like you want to talk about it. Because you don't have to at all," and he carried on rubbing her back lightly.

She smiled leaning into his touch remembering back to when they brought her back. "Well I was scared at first, but after I saw Dru I was thinking to myself, _God not again_," and she laughed softly, hearing Dru's voice in her head saying _"Grandmommy. I brought you back. You're going to be my daughter again."_ She shivered at the name Grandmommy. She hated it, it made her feel so old, even though she was.

She looked back into Spike's eyes, "Well those stupid lawyers didn't plan their plan cleverly. Leaving me after burying me again." She clenched her jaw remembering back to when she had clawed out of her coffin to find everyone gone, even Dru.

"Besides I should be used to this by now, being brought back to life and abandoned," she looked down at her nails again, looking angry.

Spike carried on rubbing her back lightly as he listened to her talk. He chuckled lightly and then frowned when he felt her shiver. He wrapped his arm tighter around her and looked into her eyes when she looked up. He shook his head, "No, that was a bloody stupid thing to do," and he chuckled lightly. He looked at her and tilted her chin up gently. He shook his head slightly and spoke quietly, "No you shouldn't. You never need to think like that." He smiled slightly as he looked into her eyes, "And I'm not going to abandon you. I promise," and he stroked her cheek lightly.

She looked into his eyes, biting her lip softly. She whispered softly, "That's what they all say," and she looked away. "Everyone leaves even if they don't mean to. Angelus, Dru, they all leave you alone not caring. I just want things to be like they were." She looked out towards the window noticing the rain had stopped. Darla wondered what time it was, _"near enough to sunlight,"_ she thought to herself.

Spike spoke quietly, "I know they do. Everyone leaves me too," He shook his head, "I never leave anyone I care about. That's how I am. Which is why you have to believe me when I say I won't leave you." He frowned, "How do you want things to be like they were?" He looked at her wondering if she was talking about being with Angelus, and him with Dru.

She looked at him shrugging. "I don't know exactly, us all being together. Killing, burning towns. All of it. Everything is so different now. My feelings, myself. I don't know what to think." Her mind was racing with all these thoughts, feeling emotions she thought she never had.

Spike stroked her back lightly as he listened to her words. He raised his eyebrows with a slight smile on his lips, "Yeah. I miss those days too. They were bloody brilliant." He shook his head and frowned slightly, "But, those days are gone now. We can't get them back, even if we wanted to. We have to move on." He rubbed her back lightly again as he thought for a few seconds. He spoke quietly, "What feelings?"

She looked into Spikes eyes for a brief moment, before standing up, folding her arms, leaning her head against her raised hand.

"For you, for Angelus. These feelings I don't know what they are," and she looked back at Spike. "I've never felt this way before."

Spike looked back into her eyes before she stood up. He listened to her words and raised an eyebrow slightly when she looked at him. He moved to the edge of the bed and placed his feet on the floor. Taking her hand lightly in his he pulled her closer to him. He looked up into her eyes and spoke quietly, "What feelings do you have for me and Angelus?" and he held an unnecessary breath.


	22. Chapter 22

Setting – Angel S5 – AU – Takes place in resurrected Sunnydale. Just imagine Wolfram & Hart worked some mojo and restored it to its former self. Spike and Darla come across each other and things develop between them.

* * *

She felt his hand in hers and took in a shaky breath, closing her eyes for a moment. Touching him made her feel so passionately for him. The way she felt for Angelus.

"I don't know, these strong feelings, I've never had before. I don't know what to do," she looked into his eyes, and then pleaded with him, "Tell me what to do. I want you both, but I can't."

Spike looked into her eyes and then shook his head. "Don't ask me that. I'll just tell you to stay with me. Especially after all he's done to you. How he's treated you. That's not what I want for you. I wouldn't wish that on anybody. Well, except Slutty, but she would deserve it," and he smiled slightly. He pulled her down to sit on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He spoke quietly, "I guess you have to decide what kind of person you want to be with. Do you want to be with someone who treats you like well, the way he does. You know all he's done to you, so I'm not going to say it." He paused for a few seconds, "Or do you want to be with someone who will treat you how you deserve to be treated?"

He raised his eyebrows and looked at her a little sternly so she knew he was serious, "And don't even think for a second that you deserve to be treated the way he treats you, because you don't. You deserve to be treated like a queen," and he looked at her seriously. He raised his eyebrows briefly, "And I know to any human it would sound as if the odds are in my favour. But, we're not human, so the way we decide things are different, I guess." He frowned slightly looking at the wall. "The pain is different. It's more intense."

As she sat on his lap she put her arms slowly around his neck, looking deep into his eyes. She listened carefully to every word, taking it all in.

"I liked it you know in my own sick perverted way, I liked our little games. Its only when he was banging Dru in the next room, I felt hurt and betrayed. But that was just how he is." She smiled listening to him carrying on.

"A queen?" she laughed softly at the thought. "Well would make sense seeing as Dru is the Princess," and she grinned biting her lip, looking into his eyes.

"I know what you mean, I do. Give me time. This is all new to me, feeling this way. Having to choose, seeing as I had Angelus for most of my unlife." She stroked his face softly sighing, "I need to re-learn you. Our history together doesn't count as I was ignoring you for most of it."

Spike smiled slightly looking into her eyes, "Yeah, I know you did. You used to scream the house down," and he bit back a grin. "But there are all types of pain, even pleasurable ones, you know that." He scowled lightly when she mentioned Dru, "God I hated that too. It got to me so much one night that I was going to come and find you. I was willing to try anything to make them stop being together. I made it as far as your room, but I didn't dare knock or enter. I knew if I tried anything you'd just snap my neck."

He raised an eyebrow at her when she laughed. He frowned looking into her eyes. "You know I didn't even think about that. Dru I mean. I always thought of you as a queen. Wouldn't dare say it to your face though," and he bit back a smile.

He rubbed her side lightly with his fingertips as he listened to her. He nodded his head slightly, "I know, and I'm going to give you all the time you need, I promise." He smiled and leaned into her touch as she stroked his face. He opened his eyes, not realising he had even closed them. Raised his eyebrows he scowled lightly and a bit mockingly, remembering back, "Yes, you did. God, that used to drive me bloody insane. And when you did look at me it was like I was something bad you had trodden in, or like you wanted to snap my neck." A chill went up his spine as he remembered the way she used to look at him. Shaking the feeling off he looked into her eyes and smiled, loving how she was looking at him now. He looked at her cheek as he stroked it lightly, and spoke quietly, "Are you tired? The sun will be up soon," and he shifted his gaze back to her eyes again.


	23. Chapter 23

Setting – Angel S5 – AU – Takes place in resurrected Sunnydale. Just imagine Wolfram & Hart worked some mojo and restored it to its former self. Spike and Darla come across each other and things develop between them.

* * *

Darla raised her eyebrows as he talked about her and Angelus, and she laughed. She always was a screamer when it came to Angelus. She pushed the thought out of her mind as Spike carried on.

"Really? I never knew. I mean I probably would of snapped your neck. I remember every night that happened. I wasn't in the best of moods. I used to wreck my bedroom and then sort it out before Angelus came back. Or just left it for him to do."

She laughed hearing him call her a queen. "You mean more like an ice queen," and she smiled playfully looking into his eyes.

As Spike went on about her ignoring him or given him dirty looks, she felt guilty. She was really a bitch to him back then, but now things were different. All she could do was stare into his eyes and smile, she loved how he smiled. She got chills from picturing his smile, thinking to herself, _"How come I never noticed it before?"_ "Actually, I'm not really tired now" she looked over at the window, realising how the night was nearly over. "But it looks like I'll be staying here today, not risking going out to either get burnt or get staked again," and she smiled looking back into his eyes, carrying on stroking his face softly. She realised what she was doing and stopped, putting her hand on her leg again, biting her lip.

Spike looked at her and smiled, "Yeah. Well, neither was I. I used to go downstairs and throw the furniture around. Which is probably why I didn't hear you when you were doing the same thing upstairs," and he chuckled lightly.

He raised his eyebrows, "Oh you heard about that did you? That was my favourite name for you," and he bit back a grin.

He smiled at her and stroked her back lightly again. "Yeah. Looks like you're stuck here," and he got a mischievous glint in his eyes. He could have told her that he had access to the sewers, but he knew she wouldn't want to go down there, unless she really had to. He leant into her touch and closed his eyes briefly, then opened them when she pulled away. He frowned slightly and looked at her as she moved her hand. He took her hand gently in his and placed it against his cheek again. Smiling slightly, he looked hopefully into her eyes, hoping she wouldn't stop doing what she wanted.

Darla smiled as he put her hand back on his cheek. "Hmm…stuck here all alone with you. Doesn't sound so bad," and she smiled mischievously, biting her lip for a moment before slowly releasing it.

She looked into his eyes, stroking his cheek slightly. Then with her other hand she grabbed his top pulling him closer to her, kissing him hard. She wanted him so bad, though it was wrong, it excited her more thinking about it.

"I'm sure we can think of something to keep ourselves entertained," she whispered softly in his ear, biting it gently, after breaking the kiss.

Spike bit his bottom lip as he listened to her speak. He closed his eyes when she started to stroke his cheek again. He leant in to her touch, tilting his head slightly. His eyes flew open when she grabbed his top. He looked into her eyes as he got closer to her. His other hand went to her side as she kissed him hard. He breathed in a shaky breath when she pulled back. Then he frowned, slightly confused, "But, I thought you just wanted me to hold you?" He kicked himself mentally for sounding so stupid. He closed his eyes as she whispered in his ear and bit it gently. Opening his eyes again he smiled, moving back further on to the bed and taking her with him. He moved his hands up her back, digging his fingertips in lightly as he looked into her eyes. He licked his lips briefly before he placed his hand on her cheek. Leaning slowly forwards, a smile playing on his lips, he kissed her slowly as he pulled her closer against him.


	24. Chapter 24

Setting – Angel S5 – AU – Takes place in resurrected Sunnydale. Just imagine Wolfram & Hart worked some mojo and restored it to its former self. Spike and Darla come across each other and things develop between them.

* * *

She moved so she was on top of him, straddling him, while looking into his eyes. "Well the nights almost over, so you know what that means," she drawled in a slightly sexy tone, raising her eyebrows, pushing him softly back down on to the bed. Kissing him passionately she moved her hands slowly down his body, gripping on tight to him with her fingers.

She pulled back after a few moments and looked at him, "Unless you don't want to?" Biting her bottom lip, she waited, wanting him to say he wanted her now.

Spike raised an eyebrow at her words, "Yeah it is. And I know exactly what it means," and he grinned. He leant back as she pushed him, not taking his eyes off hers. He kissed her back passionately, running his hands down her back.

He opened his eyes and looked into hers, his eyes glinting and going a little deeper with the desire that started to come over him. He shook his head and moved his hand to the back of her head. Pulled her closer he kissed her, parting her lips with his tongue and touching hers lightly with his own. He rolled her over so she was on her back and he started to kiss down her neck, nibbling and sucking in as much flesh as he could.

She laughed softly, as he kissed his way down her neck, sucking at it gently. She moved her hands pulling his face back up to her, before kissing him passionately. Massaging her tongue with his, running her hands slowly through his hair, taking in deep ragged breathes.

Spike kissed her back passionately, and then pulled back and lifted his t-shirt up and over his head. He moved his hands down to her top and lifted it slowly, letting his eyes take in each new bit of flesh that was exposed. He leaned down and sucked one of her breasts in to his mouth, sucking greedily. He moved to the other one and paid it the same attention before he moved back up to her lips. He kissed her deep, running his hand down her side, digging in his fingertips as he went.

Darla leaned back and watched him take off his shirt, then slowly hers. Keeping her eyes on his the whole time, and moaning softly as he sucked on both her breasts in turn, ruffling his hair slightly, and then biting her lip. She kissed him back passionately, leaning him back down onto the bed, slowly moving her hands down, unbuckling his belt slowly. Massaging her tongue with his, slowly at first, and then getting faster.

Spike kissed her back passionately, running his hands down her back again. As she started to unbuckle his belt he moved his hands down and unzipped her skirt. He pushed it down slowly as he moved his tongue faster around hers. As he started to push her skirt down he paused when he realised she wasn't wearing any underwear. He smiled against her lips because he should have known, but he was still surprised. Pushed her skirt down the rest of the way he then dug his fingertips into her thighs as he moved his hands down along them. He rolled back over so she was on her back again. Leaning his weight on one hand as he kissed her, he started to help her undo his jeans.


	25. Chapter 25

Setting – Angel S5 – AU – Takes place in resurrected Sunnydale. Just imagine Wolfram & Hart worked some mojo and restored it to its former self. Spike and Darla come across each other and things develop between them.

* * *

Not wanting to wait any longer, he grasped the bottom of her skirt and pushed it up, keeping his hands against the outside of her thighs. Carrying on kissing her, he leaned his weight onto her lips slightly, moving his hands to push his jeans down as much as he could. He moved his arms and placed them on the bed either side of her head, pressing his weight into the bed. Opening his eyes he looked at her face, then ever so slowly he pushed into her, savoring every second the further in he went. He bit her bottom lip softly, let his eyes close again, pulled out of her, then pushed back into her hard and deep.

She helped him push his down his jeans down, and then felt him come into her slowly and deeply, her breath catching in her throat. She looked into his eyes, stroking his face softly. Kissing him passionately she parted his lips with her tongue, massaging his. She moaned softly as he pushed into her harder, digging her fingernails into his back.

Spike looked into her eyes as he continued to move inside of her slow and deep. He closed his eyes as she stroked his face, kissing her passionately back, sucking her tongue in to his mouth before moving it around hers again. He moved into her harder and deeper as he started to kiss her faster. Repositioning his hands either side of her head a little more, leaning his weight on both of his elbows and running his fingers into her hair.

She moaned softly, as he pushed into her harder and slowly. Running her hands slowly down his back, she lifted her hips up, moving herself upwards into him more. Looking into his eyes, she took in deep ragged breathes.

Spike smiled slightly when she started to moan softly. He kept his eyes locked with hers as he stroked the side of her temples with his thumbs. He bit his bottom lip as he started to move into her deeper each time, his chest starting to heave, keeping his lips against hers.

She lifted her head up, kissing him roughly and passionately, moving her hands up through his hair, as the desire started to come over her even more. Ruffling his hair slightly. She then started to move herself up into him faster, moaning louder.

As he kissed her back passionately he started to push himself harder and faster into her. He tugged at her bottom lip as she started to moan, then moved down close to her ear and spoke quietly, "Bite me," and he leaned his neck against her lips. He moved his hand down to her thigh and wrapped her leg around his waist as he pushed into her even deeper than before.

She smiled as he whispered in her ear, _"Bite me"_. She rolled him over so she was on top again, shifting her game face on before biting hard down into his neck. Letting the warm blood flow through into her mouth, and down her throat. Sucking hard, she let the sweet taste fill her, making her more aroused as it seeped into all of her senses. She moved onto him harder and faster, grabbing his arms and holding them down tightly.


	26. Chapter 26

Setting – Angel S5 – AU – Takes place in resurrected Sunnydale. Just imagine Wolfram & Hart worked some mojo and restored it to its former self. Spike and Darla come across each other and things develop between them.

* * *

Spike looked into her eyes as she rolled him over, half smiling, half smirking. He arched his neck as she bit him and he dug his fingertips into her waist. He clenched his jaw as she started to move harder and faster, his smirk growing even more. He lifted his head up, slipping his game face on before he bit into her neck hard. He moaned as he sucked hard, lifting his hips up in time with her own movements.

She moaned louder still sucking hard into his neck, letting the blood make her more aroused. Feeling his fangs enter her neck, piercing her neck. She moved onto him faster, pulling back from his neck and then licking the blood away slowly from around his wounds. She started to cum, feeling him move in and out of her, pushing further inside of her. She dug her nails into his neck, tilting her neck slightly as he carried on drinking from her.

Spike sucked one last time, swallowing down hard, not wanting to come away from something he had only just had the chance to get, but reluctantly he and then pulled back from her neck. He licked her neck gently and quickly before moving back to her lips. He pulled her head closer as he started to cum, her walls clamping around him bringing him to where he wanted to be, as he kissed her hard and deep. Running his hands all the way down her back and to her waist he dug his fingertips into her sides. He pulled back slightly, keeping his lips close to hers, and looked into her eyes as he started to go in and out of her slower.

She kissed him back, starting to move her hips slowly in time with his. Biting his lip she slowly ran her hands down his back, taking deep ragged breathes. Smiling she kept looking into his eyes, watching him, not being able to take her eyes off of his.

Spike couldn't help but smile when she did. He moved one of his hands to her face and stroked her cheek lightly. He continued to move in and out of her slowly as his breathing started to calm down. Looking at his finger he traced the outline of her lips gently. He returned his gaze to her eyes and kissed her slow and deep, smiling a little against her lips.

She leaned into his touch, smiling, looking deep into his eyes, loving how he was softly stroking her cheek. Feeling him move into her slowly, she concentrated, letting her breathing calm down with his. She closed her eyes as he traced her lips with his finger, loving his touch and never wanting it to stop. She let him kiss her again slow and deep, moving her hands slowly up to his neck, bringing him closer to her. She pulled back after a while, smiling at him softly and whispered, "Mm that was good," and she bit one of his lips playfully.

Spike opened his eyes slowly when she pulled back. He looked into her eyes and smiled. "That was more…., " and she bit his lip, cutting off his words and he breathed in a ragged breath, exhaling as he finished his sentence, "….more than good." He licked his lips slowly as he looked at her and stroked her cheek lightly again. He ran his hands down the sides of her neck, down across her breasts, down to her stomach and then around to her lower back. As he ran his hands gently up her back he pulled her closer to him. He kissed her slowly as he looked into her eyes, then slowly slid them shut, the image of her burned firmly into his mind so he would never forget it, no matter what would happen between them afterwards.

She closed her eyes letting him kiss her once again, running her fingers slowly down his body. Feeling every part of him, loving how he felt against her. "Yeah your right, it was better then good," and she smiled stroking his face softly. "Cant wait for next time," and she raised her eyebrows, biting her lower lip, looking up deep into his eyes.


End file.
